


Forever

by SJAandDWfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke shook her head, pace increasing, “There’s so much that could go wrong, though. I could trip over when I go down on one knee, I could forget how to speak because I’m just that nervous. She could say no.”</p><p>Octavia actually laughed at that one. “Now I know you’re insane. Clarke, this is going to sound so cheesy but have you seen the way Lexa looks at you? Literal heart eyes, okay? No way she’ll say no,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous: "Pregnancy/Proposal/Wedding Day - your pick".
> 
> I had a great time writing this, so if you want to spoil me shoot me a message at ilovemyships on tumblr with a prompt, it you like :)

“Clarke, relax,” Octavia said firmly, watching as the girl in question paced back and forth inside the tent.

“Can’t,” Clarke said tersely, wringing her hands as she walked, “Has to be perfect.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, “Seriously, Clarke, you’ve been planning this for weeks and you still haven’t asked her yet. Honestly, I don’t think it could be any more perfect.”

Clarke shook her head, pace increasing, “There’s so much that could go wrong, though. I could trip over when I go down on one knee, I could forget how to speak because I’m just that nervous. She could say no.”

Octavia actually laughed at that one. “Now I know you’re insane. Clarke, this is going to sound so cheesy but have you seen the way Lexa looks at you? Literal heart eyes, okay? No way she’ll say no,”

Clarke stopped her pacing and hesitantly met Octavia’s stare. “You really think so?” she asked.

“One hundred percent,” Octavia nodded. “Now if you’re done with your little freak-out, shall I fetch the commander?”

Clarke blanched, but nodded. Octavia turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait,” Clarke said, “don’t make me sound desperate, okay? Like, can you play it cool?”

“Oh my God,” Octavia deadpanned, brushing Clarke’s hand off her shoulder and leaving the tent.

“Thank you!” Clarke called after her retreating figure, before turning her attention back to her hands. They were trembling slightly. Clarke put a hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out her proposal gift to Lexa. Made from scrap metal, the crudely-fashioned heart hung from a leather cord. Clarke managed a smile as she thought back to the day Raven showed her how to make it, almost a month prior. Raven probably would’ve done a better job on the shaping, but Clarke was determined to do it all herself, so her friend had contented herself with yelling instructions and trying not to let Clarke injure herself in the process.

It was amazing just how much she had grown from being with Lexa. They’d been in a relationship (or as close to one as anyone had on the ground) for several months, and Clarke had decided she never wanted to be with anyone else. What she had felt for Finn, once upon a time, paled in comparison to her feelings for Lexa – she never thought of her as ‘commander’ anymore – and Clarke wanted to make that forever.

Hearing footfalls outside the tent, Clarke stuffed the pendant back into her pocket as Lexa entered the tent. Her face was clean of paint and her eyes were curious. It wasn’t often that she was summoned to her own tent, Clarke supposed.

“Hi,” Clarke said. Solid start. Lexa smiled softly at her, like she always did, and moved forward to wrap her arms around Clarke. Relaxing into the embrace, Clarke buried her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck, smelling firewood smoke and sweat. Lexa had evidently come from training.

Lexa pulled back and kissed her sweetly. “So, what was so important that I had to come here right away?”

“Octavia made me sound desperate, didn’t she?” Clarke sighed as Lexa nodded, smirking. “Well it is important.”

“Tell me anything,” Lexa said, drawing back to a respectful distance.

“Well,” Clarke started with a nervous laugh, “I was thinking about you, which I do a lot. And you should probably forget I just said that,” she trailed off at the quiet amusement in Lexa’s eyes. “Anyway, I was thinking about how much I love you, and how I’ve never felt anything like as strong as what I feel for you, and I’m sure that I just want to be with you,” Clarke took a deep breath. “Forever.”

Clarke sank down until she was on one knee in front of Lexa, and extracted the pendant from her jacket. “I made you this not only because I’m really sentimental and clearly very sappy when it comes to you, but because I want to love you forever. And I hope you feel the same about me, because otherwise this is going to be really embarrassing for me… Lexa, will you marry me?”

Lexa’s brow furrowed slightly. She looked confused. “Marry? As in a Unity Ceremony?”

Clarke gulped and nodded, and Lexa dropped to the floor in front of her. For a few seconds, her face was blank, and Clarke envied her poker face, until the smile began to tug at her lips.

“Of course I will, Clarke,” Lexa said, stroking her cheek reverently. “I would love to.”

“Really?” Clarke blurted out, and Lexa nodded. “Oh thank God, I’ve been wanting to ask you for weeks. I made this a like a month ago!” she held up the pendant.

Lexa held it in her hands. “Can I put it on now?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” Clarke smiled, and draped it over Lexa’s head. The metal heart rested just above Lexa’s own, and she clutched the pendant tightly, feeling the warmth of the metal from Clarke’s hands.

“Is this why you’ve been so nervous the past three weeks?” Lexa asked, taking Clarke by surprise. Up until today, she thought she’d done a good job hiding her nerves. Perhaps not, if the half-smirk Lexa gave her was any indication.

“Uh, maybe?” Clarke bit her lip, noticing Lexa’s eyes immediately dropped to her mouth. How predictable.

Lexa sighed. “I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke bit back a grin. It wasn’t the first time Lexa had said that, but it wasn’t something Lexa admitted to on a regular basis. “Tell me that every day from now on, please,” she smiled.

Lexa narrowed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss Clarke soundly.

“I love you too, in case you didn’t know,” Clarke teased once they pulled back. She gazed at Lexa for a few seconds before pulling a face. “Can we get up now? My knees are starting to hurt.”


End file.
